


Alive

by redledgers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt, Clint is injured on a mission and Natasha doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

There was so much red, so much blood and she couldn't do it. "Clint, you have to wake up please just fucking wake up." But begging didn't help it didn't work because he couldn't hear her, and the med team could barely pry her off of his body.

She haunted the halls of the hospital, tried more than once to slip into the OR or ICU or wherever the hell they were holding him and it wasn't for three days, maybe a week, she couldn't tell, that someone finally let her by and she rushed into his room wild eyed and weary because this could all be a trap, a ruse, but she was tired and it wasn't, that was her partner looking so pale on the bed but alive.

Alive.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” she murmured, grabbing his hand and trying to shake him awake but he was sleeping, the doctor said, and she sank onto the hospital bed, mindful of the bandages, and curled up beside him to sleep for what felt like the first time in years.

And then she felt alive.


End file.
